Tras bastidores
by Auryl
Summary: Post.Fools for lovexFinding Judas. Las conversaciones y escenas se miran de forma distinta tras un tiempo. Cuando las miras desde los bastidores. [Drabblesx3][HousexCuddy]


Disclaimer: Bla bla bla...demasiado feliz para inventar, Anasyx y yo tenemos taaan bien cuidado a Bryan que nos regala escenas Huddy como la del 3x16 :) :P

Summary: La noche en que Cuddy se hizo la primera prueba de embarazo, había hecho cierta llamada telefónica.

Spoilers: Post-Fools for love. Una chiquita explicación que nos hubiera gustado a las Huddys :P

La idea surgió hace apenas un ratito n//n del maravilloso spoiler con que nuestra Huddy Angel de la Guardia particular lease, Hilda ;) nos desperto n.n Son tres drabbles Post-Fools for love, Post-Finding Judas y...spoiler post-16. Es mi regalo de Reyes ahorita que termine Acebo All around: YAP? O.o xD yy chingada que lo tengo en disquet de mi patata de PC de vacaciones y lo tengo que pasar aca ¬¬' Lo hice demasiado rapido temo :S por los nervios y la estupida alegria :P asi que reconozco que no es la mejor cara que puedo ofrecer justamente ahorita n.n'' que tienen que votar para los Fics Awards xD solo espero que esto no me lo tengan en cuenta si no es bueno... :P

A quien le guste.

_I saw her today at a reception  
__A glass of wine in her hand  
__I knew she would meet her connection  
__At her feet was her footloose man  
_

_No, you can't always get what you want  
__You can't always get what you want  
__You can't always get what you want  
__And if you try sometime you find  
__You get what you need  
_**The Rolling Stones** – You Can't Always Get What You Want

_Pi-pi-pi. Pi-pi-pi. _

_Contesta. Contesta._

_Pi-pi-pi. Pi-pi-pi._

_No, no contestes. Por favor._

_Pi-pi-pi. Pi-pi-pi._

_El pitido irritante tintineó unos segundos más de lo debido antes de que se cortara bruscamente al otro lado de la línea, y ella contuvo la respiración._

Fue un tiempo hecho de algo frío y denso. Como de crema helada. O como el intermedio entre dos obras de teatro, esperando con manos nerviosas a que se abra el telón o a que se dibuje un maldito color en un trozo de plástico. Después se inclinó.

Negativo.

_.- ¿Qué coño quieres a estas horas, Cuddy?_

_.-No lo sé._

La mano en su mejilla ardió de pronto. Y el tacto – antes suave, tierno – raspaba en la delicada piel del pómulo. Negativo, negativo. No supo exactamente cómo reaccionar, así que parpadeó. No hubo humedad en el parpadeo. No hubo lágrima que corriera mejilla abajo, como quizá debiera haber habido. Negativo. Suspiró y con el suspiro aún en la boca tiró el predictor a la papelera. Negativo.

_.- ¿Qué…¿El _qué_ no sabes?_

_.-No sé si… estoy embarazada…_

No dolió tampoco tanto como había esperado.

_.-…Cuddy._

_.-Estoy bien._

_.-No, no lo estás._

No se hundió, pero el aire estaba cargado de presión. La pena no la abrumó. No se astilló su voz para convertirse en llanto. No se sintió, no lo sintió.

Quizá _sí_ que debería haber sentido algo, después de todo.

_.-No quiero estar sola._

_.-Dios... No lo estás._

Exhaló un largo suspiro y no dejó que se convirtiera en un sollozo o que sus dedos se crisparan… debía haber adivinado, por supuesto, que aún estaba enfadado por el asunto del paciente Tritter. Se lo habría pensado mejor, y no le culpaba. Sólo tuvo la momentánea necesidad de llorar cuando rodeó por accidente su vientre con el brazo y lo notó vacío. Pero fue sólo un segundo. Sólo uno y ni uno más.

Y tampoco fue tan intenso.

_.-Está bien, escucha. Ni siquiera va a hacer falta que me lo pidas¿de acuerdo?_

No permitió que el desengaño la venciera. Ya lo había asumido. No te hagas ilusiones, no dejes que lo sientas. Y en su fuero interno, sabía muy bien que no sólo había alzado sus murallas escépticas en torno a la idea de estar embarazada. Simplemente... tenía la impresión de que el nudo en su garganta se desataría si pensaba en ello; así que prefería no hacerlo.

_.-Coge el maldito predictor y hazte la prueba. Voy para allá._

_.-No hace falta._

_.-Voy para allá._

Pero cuando alzó los ojos y vio su reflejo en el espejo, se vio sola. Tampoco es que le diera mayor importancia, pero aún así... Suspiró. Estaba siendo ridícula. _No ha venido._

A pesar de todo, eso sí que dolió.


End file.
